


What Are We (you)

by Desdimonda



Category: Naruto, Nauto Shippuden
Genre: ANBU Kakashi, Akatsuki Kakashi, Angst, Drabble, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Hokage Obito, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Uchiha Obito Lives, Vignette, someone stop me from making the Akatsuki AU into a sprawling long fic because oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: Two short drabbles for day two of KakaObi Week 2019 that go along with some art, included <3Hokage Obito, and Akatsuki Kakashi.





	What Are We (you)

 

**See me how I see you**

“Does it have to be you?” asks Obito as he watches his chief ANBU turn, as he picks his mask from the table, shed only before Obito’s eyes.

“I do my duty, and you do yours,” says Kakashi, his words not unkind as he sets his mask back down. He knew it was going to come to this, one day. Obito’s heart loves too much and too often. Knowing that between the rest of the world and Obito stands Kakashi’s blade and beating heart is too much for the young Hokage.

And not enough for Kakashi.

“You knew what this meant when-“ Kakashi slides onto the desk before Obito, gloved fingers tilting up his downcast head.

“When we started being Hokage and ANBU with benefits?”

Obito had expected Kakashi to laugh. But there was no laughter there. No smile. Nothing.

Kakashi’s fingers drag down the ridge of his lip scar, remembering when he found him, unconscious. Not dead. Not dead.

Alive.

He remembered watching the wounds heal, waiting for him to wake. Three weeks. Four months. Seven. It was a year before he could even walk again. Kakashi recognised the walls of the hospital more than his own home. He forgot what his bed felt like.

Obito’s smile falls.

Kakashi steps away and pushes aside several unseen, old folders he knows Obito never touches or cares for. It’s ANBU papers that he lets Kakashi concern himself with. But it’s none of that, that matters right now. It’s the small bag inside the small box that does.

“Do you remember you wanted your Hokage stone head to have your stupid trademark goggles?”

Obito smirks, idly touching his face where they used to sit.

“I was going to give you these next week. Ten years since I found you.”

On Kakashi’s fingers dangle his goggles, restored, replicated, the sheen of orange catching the waning sunlight.

Obito takes them in one hand, and Kakashi’s in another.

“Still think we’re just Hokage and ANBU with benefits?”

Thumbing the goggles, he remembers. He remembers how much Kakashi hated them. How much Rin thought they made his eyes look ridiculous.

How much he loved them.

Kakashi takes his mask and begins to leave, but Obito stops him, hand to wrist, body to back.

“Come home alive.”

Kakashi clicks on his mask, leaning back against his lover. “You’re why I always do.”

* * *

 

**I was blind, but now I’m deaf.**

Kakashi has seen it all. Every move, every glance and grace, every breath and brace.

He knows his skin pales at the right, twisting to knots at his neck, and stretching out like broken twigs on his chest, as if stitched together in haste. His fingers look like they’ve been pushed on, plastered, but reinforced with a strength Kakashi could only wish for. It’s like he was broken, to become. Or maybe he was just found, and fixed. 

There’s immense power in his thighs. Kakashi feels it hold him easily every time. The same disjointed markings are there too. Kakashi likes to touch him there. Because it’s the only place he _really_ lets him. He’s never sure if it’s because no-one but him sees that place, or simply because of how much he _likes it._  

There’s little that he submits to Kakashi, except for his body. One, for one. The name he gives is Tobi, but it’s a lie. The other is a lie, too. So many lies weave and wear against his tongue. Some nights Kakashi tries to push away the lies from those lips with all he has, giving, giving himself so that he might submit more than his body and breath.

They’ve never kissed, eye to eye. Kakashi’s felt them against his neck. He’s tried to look, to catch him as he’s caught in the claws of orgasm. But there’s always, a hesitation. 

A halt. 

No.

Because Kakashi hasn’t really seen it all. That mask, has never shed.

They’re both too afraid to realise that even though Obito survived Kannabi, the man who stands here now, didn’t.

 


End file.
